Siempre juntos
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: España quiere ir a ver a esa persona pero el dictador no le deja,a raiz de esto se produce una pelea entre las autonomias y los miliatres, Antonio se lamenta, él lo unico que quiere es ir a verlo


**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece

Ahi estaban todas las regiones de España, todas delante de un hombre moreno bajito con bigote, todas ellas vestidas con un uniforme militar que les recordaba que ahora estaban en una dictadura y que no tenian derecho a replicar nada, su padre España estaba delante de ellas.

-¿Porque no puedo verlo? Es mi amigo, señor-dijo España a Franco

-No, no es una buena influencia para ti-dijo Franco que al ver que su pais iba a seguir replicando añadio-es una orden, asi que no repliques mas-

España se callo, y se reunio con sus hijos atras pero Maria Cristina no estaba conforme con eso se adelanto a sus hermanos y miro fijamente al dictador, ella tambien queria ver a ese hombre y a su hijo.

-Generalisimo no veo nada de malo en...-pero Madrid no pudo terminar la frase dado que uno de los tantos militares que habia en la sala por ordenes de dictador le golpeo en el estomago dejando a la madrileña sin respiracion.

Todos sus hermanos miraron este gesto con horror, eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso

-Seras cabron-dijo Lucas adelantandose y golpeando al militar haciendo que este cayera al suelo-no vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana-

Otro de los militares golpeo a Andalucia con la culeta del arma haciendo que el andaluz cayera al suelo, ahi empezo una verdadera trifulca los chicos y los militares empezaron a pelearse como si otra vez fuera la guerra, las chicas se llevaron a los mas pequeños al otro lado de la sala

-_No deixeu que s'acostin els petits (no dejeis que se acerquen los pequeños)_-dijo Catalina a sus hermanas antes de entrar ella tambien en la pelea.

España no sabia que hacer, él queria ayudar a sus hijos pero si lo hacia el castigo para todos seria peor, miro a Franco y vio que este le indicaba que se acercase, hizo lo que se le ordenaba

-Diles a tus hijos que paren si quieres que vuelvan a ver la luz del sol-dijo Franco friamente

España asintio, no tenia mas remedio, miro la pelea, vio que Andalucia, ya recuperado golpeaba a un militar que le sacaba una cabeza, y ayudaba a Castilla y Leon con dos militares, vio las regiones involucradas en la pelea, Andalucia, Castilla y Leon, Castilla-La Mancha, Catalina, Murcia, Galicia, Canarias, Ceuta y parecia que se habia colado Valencia.

-Niños, parad-dijo Antonio mirando a sus hijos

-¿Que?-dijeron todos sorprendidos por la actitud de su padre

-Parad ya, no peleeis mas-dijo Antonio serio

Los chicos pararon como les habia dicho su padre, España tendria sus razones para que pararan y no las quisieron poner en duda, se separaron de los militares y volvieron con sus hermanas, Antonio contemplo con tristeza a sus hijos, no los queria ver asi, hacia mas dos años que no veia sonreir despreocupadamente a Andalucia, ni tirar petardos a Valencia, tampoco oia idolatrarse a Leon ni discutir a Catalina con Madrid por cualquier cosa, hechaba de menos esas cosas, suspiro, vio que sus hijos estaban heridos pero sonrio al comprobar que los militares estaban peor que ellos, sobre todo dos que se les habia ocurrido pelear con Lucas y Leo, sin duda las dos regiones mas fuertes.

-Llevenselos al calabozo y dedles un buen castigo por este comportamiento-dijo Franco

España vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de sus hijos, pero si intervenia, como ya habia pasado otras veces, su castigo seria mayor, asi que tuvo que ver resignado como se llevaban a sus hijos.

-Tranquilo, aprenderan la leccion-dijo Franco sonriendole de manera cruel y saliendo de la sala

-Es un pedazo de hijo de...-empezo a decir Barbara

-Baleares no digas esas cosas tan feas-dijo Ana Maria

-Pero si es verdad, Aragon-dijo Melilla

-Iros a dormir chicas, mañana debeis regresar a vuestras casas-dijo España

-Pero ¿y ellos?-pregunto Asturias

-Iran cuando terminen con ellos-dijo España

-Ojala se muera ese hombre-dijo Madrid

Todas salieron de la sala dejando solos a Madrid y España

-Papa, pronto iremo a verlos-dijo Maria sonriendo un poco a su padre

-Eso espero Madrid-dijo España

-y entonces no podran separarnos de ellos-dijo Madrid

-Papa despierta-dijo Andalucia saltando encima de España

España se desperto asustado de la cama, vio que encima de él se encontraba un muchacho de 16 años moreno, pelo castaño desordenado y con los ojos verdes, era Andalucia, su hijo Lucas.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Antonio

-Que te has quedao sobao papa-dijo Andalucia sonriendo-ademas abajo esta el ruso esperandote-

-Ivan-dijo España levantandose de la cama y tirando a Andalucia en el proceso

-Eso me ha dolio-dijo Andalucia desde el suelo y tocandose la cabeza

-Perdon Andi-dijo Antonio sonriendo a su hijo y bajando a la primera planta, entro en el salon y vio a un hombre alto palido, rubio y con los ojos violetas, portaba una bufanda blanca y le sonreia a él

-Hola Toño-saludo Ivan acercandose a su pareja

-Hola Ivan-dijo España besando a Ivan en los labios

-Hola señor España-dijo un muchacho palido con el pelo negro y los ojos grises

-Hola Moscu-dijo España

Al lado del moscovita estaba su hija Madrid, una muchacha de unos quince años de pelo castaño claro ondulado hasta la cintura y los ojos verdes, esos dos eran pareja, entro en el salon Lucas y vio la escena de parejas que habia

-Yo me voy, paso de estar de sujeta velas-dijo Andalucia

-No te tienes que ir Lucas-dijo Antonio sonriendole a su hijo y abrazando mas a Ivan

-No, creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya-dijo Lucas cojiendo su chaqueta-sobre todo por mi integridad mental, ademas quiero llamar a Florida-

-Espero que te vaya bien el viaje de regreso a Andalucia-dijo Madrid despidiendose de su hermano mayor con dos besos

-Espero que el AVE salga a tiempo-dijo abriendo la puerta-que lo paseis bien parejitas-

En la sala se quedaron los dos españoles y los dos rusos, hablaron de muchos temas, llego la hora de la merienda, fueron a la cocina y vieron que Andalucia les habia traido pestiños, estaban fuera de epoca pero a los rusos les encantaba y se los habian pedido a Lucas que eran al unico que les quedaba tan ricos, mientras preparaban el cafe Madrid hablo

-Te dije que al final estariamos juntos papa-dijo la chica abrazando a su padre

-Y tuviste razon hija mia-dijo Antonio besando la cabeza de su capital

-Toño, trae esos dulces tan ricos ¿da?-dijo Rusia desde la sala

-Si, traelos Madrid que se nos hace la boca agua-dijo Moscu

-Ya vamos-dijeron los españoles

Ahora estaban con las personas que mas querian y nadie los volverian a separar


End file.
